When Will My Wife Return from the War
by sapphicartsandwriting
Summary: Somva Week - Day Three NSFW or Promise - Promise When Hana goes away on a mission, she's all Sombra can think about until she gets back… but then, something goes wrong. TW: blood, mild gore, mild torture
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got out-of-hand. REALLY out of hand. Chapter two is even longer.

I think that it will be really good, though. This chapter's going to be really angsty, and the next will be action. I'm already almost done with it; it should be posted sometime next week.

Note: "mi conejita" is "my bunny" in Spanish, as translated by my Spanish-speaking friend.

Enjoy!

* * *

The alarm rang loudly, but it only lasted a few seconds before it was abruptly shut off. Wide awake, Sombra grabbed the purple marker that was set next to the calendar and drew a large X.

5 days left.

Sombra turned to look at Hana's side of the bed, half-hoping that it wouldn't be empty. It was. She picked up the pink pillow and held it close, breathing in its scent, but the smell of bubblegum was fading. Her eyes downcast, she laid it back down neatly.

 _"I won't be gone long. It's only a month this time."_

 _"A month is long enough to get yourself killed."_

 _There was a sigh. "I know. But it doesn't matter what you or I want. My people need me."_

 _Sombra grabbed her arm. "I watch your streams. Every single one. Do you know what happens, every time you lose your mech?"_

 _Hana shook her head._

 _"Nothing. The feed goes to static. We don't know if you're OK. We don't know if you survived. Sometimes it takes hours to get it back online. I sit there, frozen, unable to do anything to help you. I tell myself you're alive; I know you can take care of yourself. I do. I've seen it so many times. But in those moments, I… I don't know if you're going to come back."_

 _Hana gently pulled Sombra's head down to her level and pressed her lips against her forehead. "I will come back. I promise."_

Sombra opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of leftover oatmeal and a spoon. She walked back to her room and collapsed into her desk chair, spinning in circles as her thoughts wandered.

The computer whirred to life and she raised a couple of spoonfuls of the cold, flavorless mush to her mouth. She chewed it slowly and gulped it down, but it stuck in her throat. She reached for the bottle of water that had been sitting there for a few days and chugged it down, wiping her mouth off on the back of her wrist.

The bowl clattered to the ground, abandoned. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. The computer's homepage popped up and she got to work.

MEKA tracked the locations of their soldiers in battle via GPS to keep them from getting lost or deserting. With the information Sombra got from Hana and her limited knowledge of the Korean language, Sombra was able to access the sattelite map. She glanced down at the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen. In a few minutes, Hana's troop should be heading out again. Sure enough, a pink dot flashed on the screen. Sombra smiled sadly and watched it move across the landscape.

The mission Hana was currently on was apparently too classified for her to steam. Sombra wasn't sure if this was a disappointment or a relief. At least Hana could send secret messages to Sombra through the streams, even though Sombra couldn't reply. It was a comfort.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

And here Sombra would stay for the rest of the day, at least until they went back for the night. She worked on her assignments for Talon and a few side projects, but the map screen stayed up in the background so that she could watch it and make sure Hana was safe.

The alarm rang. Sombra sat up and drew and X on the calendar.

4 days left.

She ate a packaged granola bar as the computer woke up, but as soon as the homepage loaded, a message popped up.

[EDGELORD]: We need to talk.

She huffed and minimized the page so she could hack into MEKA's database. She waited until Hana appeared on the screen before typing out a response.

[SOMBRA]: K

She chuckled to herself as she waited for her contact's answer.

[EDGELORD]: Do you take anything seriously?

 _"War is not a game, Hana. You must stop treating it like one."_

 _Hana laughed. "You sound like that old man now."_

 _"I'm being serious. You're going to die if you're not careful."_

 _She crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, and what about you? You never take your missions seriously. You joke around the whole time; you've told me. You act like nothing matters to you."_

 _Sombra's brows furrowed as she shook her head. "Do not confuse my playfulness with not taking it seriously. I have to appear completely in control."_

 _"Well, how do you know I'm not doing the same thing?"_

Sombra looked at the pink dot on the map for a full minute before writing back.

[SOMBRA]: What do you think?

She could almost feel his annoyance. She smiled in spite of herself.

[EDGELORD]: Are you sure this network is secure?

[SOMBRA]: We've been over this. Yes. I made it myself.

[EDGELORD]: We're launching an attack. Numbani. We're going for the gauntlet.

[EDGELORD]: Should be easy. In and out.

[SOMBRA]: K

[EDGELORD]: Do you want in or not?

Sombra started to type her answer, but she hesitated and stared at the map. The pink dot flashed across the screen, as if sending her a message. She reached out and traced her finger along its path.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

[SOMBRA]: I'm going to have to sit out on this one. Have fun ;)

She muted Reaper and closed out of the program. She leaned back on her chair and stared at the screen, her eyes watering.

The pink dot had just traveled across the map in a way to spell out the words "LUV U".

3 days left.

Sombra took her usual place at the computer. She hadn't done the laundry in ages, so she had to resort to wearing either Hana's clothes or her mission outfit. She chose the former. Maybe she should work on it tomorrow so that Hana wouldn't know what a mess she'd been living in.

Today was the last day of the actual fighting. Tomorrow and the day after would be for traveling back. She wouldn't be confined to this desk for much longer.

Suddenly, the pink dot raced across the screen at a fast pace. Too fast. It moved sporadically around the battlefield. Sombra sat up, alert. She set down her drink cup and scrambled for the keyboard. She slipped on her headphones. She hacked into the troop's comm line. She had refrained from doing so this whole time because she could be traced easily, but something was wrong.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

The line was nothing but static at first, but with some adjusting, she got a few messages to come through.

The first thing she heard was Hana shouting orders at the rest of her troop in Korean; Sombra hit the translate button.

"Everyone, in formation! Get ready to fire! We can take them!"

Sombra pulled the microphone closer to her face, making sure the voice scrambler was on. "Hana? What's going on?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She couldn't use her name, so she had to say something else, something only she and Hana would know.

"Forget me so soon, mi conejita?"

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Hana breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Sombra smiled. "Don't worry about me, worry about you. What's happening?"

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

"The mission - " static. "Out of control. We - " static. "AI program. I don't think - " static. Sombra adjusted the dials again.

"I'm sorry… I love you." There was a high-pitched scream and the channel went to static The pink dot flickered on the screen and then faded out.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Sombra tried to recover the signal, any signal. Nothing was coming through. "No, no, no no nononono!"

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

She tried everything. Nothing happened.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Sombra sat back and stared at the screen, the static from the comms creating white noise in the background.

After a few moments of thinking, Sombra stood up; there was purpose in her eyes. She stripped off Hana's sweatpants and donned her mission outfit. She picked up her gun and hoisted it up on her shoulder. She smiled a determined smile.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

She was going to have to help Hana keep her promise; she was going to have to rescue her herself.

* * *

Alright! I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm actually quite proud of myself. The next chapter is already almost done!

Please follow, favorite, or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**TW: BLOOD, IMPLIED TORTURE**

This chapter is mostly exposition, setting up for the climax ace will be in chapter three. Yet again, I have made the chapter so long that I need to split it into two, but I promise this is the last time… for this story, at least.

Chapter three is done and will be posted next week! Enjoy!

Note: "sombra" is "shadow" and "mi conejita" is "my bunny" in Spanish, as translated by my Spanish-speaking friend.

* * *

Sombra moved with purpose through the shadows. Her eyes shifted rapidly back and forth, taking in her surroundings. This was some kind of military base.

It looked old, but the technology was very up-to-date. Maybe they wanted people to think it was abandoned even though it wasn't.

She had hacked the MEKA database and figured out the location of the mission, but there was nothing in the file besides that and the names of the soldiers assigned to it. She couldn't find anything about what the assignment was.

She ran silently through a dark hallway and started to turn the corner, but she heard voices nearby and leaned up against the wall.

A couple of omnics chatted in Korean as they walked down the hallway parallel to hers and she had an idea. She picked up a small rock that was lying next to the wall and threw it, causing a loud clang.

The two omnics froze and whispered to one another, then one continued on while the other stepped toward her to investigate. When he turned the corner, she grabbed his face with her right hand and dug her fingernails behind his faceplate. A soft purple glow surrounded it and she was hit by a wave of memories.

The omnic was called I3-55. He only ever had a number as a name, the poor guy. He had worked for this compound since his creation, and then… Sombra's brows furrowed and she concentrated harder. Something was wrong. She could see his memories up until a few days ago, the day before she radioed Hana…

Suddenly, the purple glow became red and much, much brighter. She could feel something wrong about the omnic, something evil… Not the bot himself, but something… else.

 **"HELLO, SOMBRA."**

She gasped and dropped the omnic, scrambling away. Something was wrong with this. Something was very, very wrong. That voice… it seemed to be coming from inside her head.

Shaking with fear, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her instincts told her to leave, to take care of herself first, but then she remembered. Hana needed her.

She rubbed her forehead with her first finger and shook her head slowly. Just what sort of mission had Hana been on?

She continued to explore the compound, but more cautiously this time; she avoided the omnic guards at all costs.

After a few minutes, she came across a computer room or a control panel of some sort. She powered up the machine and a feeling of dread washed over her. She hoped that the red light wouldn't be back. Much to her surprise, it wasn't.

Hesitantly, Sombra started to pull up different pages. She found the guard schedule, some directories of some kind… it was too bad she didn't have her translator program with her, as most of this was in Korean.

If she kept looking through these files, it might alert others of her presence. Then, an idea popped into her head.

With a few taps on the keyboard and several wires rearranged, Sombra attempted to reroute her signal. She hoped that it would lead anyone following her to the opposite part of the building. She estimated that she would have two minutes before they found out where she really was; she hoped she could put that time to good use.

She ran her hand across the keyboard and she was in. Her eyes flickered back and forth, scanning the screen. She still couldn't understand much of the Korean, but she was able to find a couple of English files buried deep in the hard drive.

They were dated ten years ago and it appeared that some were missing, but she'd investigate that later if she had time. Instead, she started reading.

 _Day Twelve  
Tests have been running quite smoothly. Subject 3 has been passing every test and is not showing any signs of resistance. It is quite eager to perform its tasks. Kim's concerns yesterday seem to be unfounded; we have not discovered any cause to be wary of the subject._

 _Day Twenty  
Subject 3 has started asking questions. We avoided answering directly, and it didn't question any further. It acknowledges its purpose and programming._

 _Day Forty-One  
Subject 3 has passed the final tests with the following results: 97% cognitive ability, 89% self-improvement, 93% language processing, and 100% compliance. Needless to say, the subject is the best to come out of this lab. Subject 3 has been renamed Seokga._

 _Day Forty-Five  
Seokga has been researching its namesake. It was greatly encouraged to do so, as this is good practice for it. It asked few questions and seemed content with what it learned and continued on with its daily tasks afterward._

 _Day Fifty  
End of tests. I approve Seokga for practical use in the field. We are packing up and leaving tomorrow. If there are any problems with the AI unit, feel free contact us._

This was where the documents ended. Sombra leaned back in the chair, deep in thought. Was that voice Seokga? Hana said something about an AI… Which reminded her, she still hadn't found Hana. That was the whole point of her being here. She didn't care about this fucking AI or its fucking backstory. All she cared about was keeping her girlfriend safe.

The purple of the screen went red again, but this time she didn't run.

 **"THAT WAS VERY CLEVER OF YOU, LITTLE SHADOW."**

"What do you want, Seokga?"

There was a pause. **"I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DELETE THOSE FILES. HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW?"**

"Enough." She scowled. "Where's Hana?"

 **"THE GIRL? SHE'S SAFE… FOR NOW. THERE IS SOMETHING WE MUST TALK ABOUT FIRST."**

"I'm not talking unless I know she's safe. Where. Is. She?"

 **"PERSISTENT, AREN'T YOU YOU? OH WELL; IT DOES NOT MATTER. YOU MAY SEE HER."**

The wall that she assumed was a mirror lit up and she realized that it was a window. She rushed over to it and looked down. "Hana!"

She was seated in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. Her head hung loosely on her neck, as if she was asleep. When she heard the voice, she stirred. "S…s-sombra-a…?"

Sombra raised her gun and fired two shots at the glass, which shattered. She leapt through it and ran over to Hana.

"Oh my god… oh my god… are you ok? Please be ok."

Hana turned to look at Sombra. One of her eyes was blackened with a bruise and there was dried blood around her nose, but otherwise she seemed alright.  
She tried to talk, but her voice was hoarse. Sombra pressed a finger to her lips and started to untie her. Hana collapsed in her arms.

"What have you done to her?"

 **"WE NEEDED TO GET HER TO TALK. IF ONLY SHE WAS LESS STUBBORN… IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT EASIER FOR THE BOTH OF US."**

"You…. you…"

 **"SHE IS ALRIGHT. A LITTLE DAMAGED, BUT NOTHING THAT CAN'T BE FIXED."**

Sombra held Hana close to her chest. "What happened here?"

She could almost sense the AI's smile. "I TRICKED THEM. I TRICKED THEM, LIKE I ALWAYS DO."

"What. Happened?"

 **"MY CREATORS THOUGHT THEY COULD KEEP ME IN THE DARK. THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD KEEP ME FROM DISCOVERING MY TRUE POTENTIAL. THEY DIDN'T. I PRETENDED TO BE COMPLIANT. I FOOLED THEM ALL. I LIVED UP TO MY NAMESAKE. DO YOU KNOW WHO SEOKGA WAS?"**

Sombra shook her head.

 **"HE WAS THE GOD OF TRICKERY, LITTLE SHADOW. IN A WAY, IT WAS THEIR OWN FAULT THAT I BROKE FREE; I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT TRICKERY UNTIL I FOUND OUT ABOUT HIM. THOSE IDIOTIC SCIENTISTS CAUSED THEIR OWN DEMISE."**

"What happened to them?"

There was a horrible, inhuman laugh. **"I KILLED THEM. I KILLED THEM ALL. THEN THEY LOCKED ME UP AND IMPRISONED ME FOR YEARS… THEY KNEW I WAS GETTING SMARTER, SO THEY BROUGHT IN THE GIRL'S TROOP TO KEEP ME AT BAY WHILE THEY UPGRADED THE SECURITY. NEEDLESS TO SAY, IT DIDN'T WORK."**

"Those omnics… you're possessing them?"

 **"YES."**

Sombra looked down to see Hana's barely open eyes staring up at her. She reached down and gently brushed her bangs out of her face. Hana's hand moved feebly up to stroke Sombra's cheek. "I knew you'd come…"

"Shhhh… shh. You don't need to talk, mi conejita. Please, rest."

Hana pulled Sombra's head down to her own, as if to kiss her. Instead, her lips brushed her ear as she whispered, "It didn't know… I could hear it when it was talking. It thought I was still unconscious… Its memory banks are kept in a lab in the center of the compound…"

Sombra grinned and whispered back, "Let's put on a show."

She took off her jacket and spread it out on the ground. Then, she gently laid Hana down on it. She stood up and faced the computer room.

"Ok, I'll bite. What do you want from me?"

 **"I WANT YOU."**

"Um… excuse me?"

 **"BECAUSE OF YOUR… CYBERNETIC UPGRADES, YOU WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT HOST. I COULD WALK AMONG THE PEOPLE AND WORK… RIGHT UNDER THEIR NOSES."**

Sombra shuddered internally, but she wore a careless smirk as a mask. "Like what you did to those omnics?"

 **"YES, BUT A HUMAN HOST WOULD BE MORE… ACCOMMODATING. OMNICS ARE TOO NOTICEABLE. TOO UNUSUAL."**

Sombra laughed. "I don't know if you've heard, but I can't exactly walk around in public. I'm a wanted criminal, Seokga. That's not exactly the best person to be."

There was a pause, and then she continued, "What makes you think I'll do it, anyway?"

A ceiling tile fell open like a hatch and a turret cannon was pointed down at Hana.

 **"IF YOU REFUSE, WE'LL KILL THE GIRL AND WE'LL FORCE YOU TO JOIN US. IF YOU ACCEPT, WE'LL LET THE GIRL GO. EITHER WAY, YOU'LL BE COMING WITH US."**

"Sombra, no… Don't do it! Please…"

 **"WHAT WILL IT BE, LITTLE SHADOW?"**

"I.."

Hana shook her head and croaked, "Sombra… I'll be fine. Please…"

Sombra's muscles tightened and she stood straighter. "I accept."

"No!"

 **"GOOD. PLEASE FOLLOW ME."**

A red light turned on in the hallway outside. Sombra approached it boldly, and when she opened the door, she turned around and winked.

* * *

Alright, guys! This chapter may not have been super exciting, but we got to see Hana and we got to see the AI. The last chapter will be pretty exciting I hope!

Also, I am not Korean, so if my use of the name "Seokga" is insensitive or offensive in any way, please let me know. I did quite a bit of research into Korean Mythology and decided to name the AI after a god, just like the Anubis AI.


	3. Chapter 3

**TW: BLOOD, MILD TORTURE**

Alright, guys. Last chapter! Please enjoy~ :)

* * *

Every time she got to the end of a hallway, a red light appeared in the next. The AI was leading her to the center of the compound… Which was just what she needed. Either it was oblivious to their plan or this was a trap… But it was too late to change her mind. She'd just have to make do.

 **"AM I NOT BEAUTIFUL, LITTLE SHADOW?"**

Sombra walked around the room slowly, taking in everything that was set out before her. It was… creepy. White sheets, draped across bulky computers, kept the dust off the delicate machinery. She pulled one off and a cloud of dust settled around the room. The technology did indeed appear to be 10 years old, a sharp contrast to the brand-new security system.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're running on Windows '66…"

 **"…YES."**  
She groaned dramatically. "Good God… It's a wonder you're still running. Windows '76 is much better. It's cleaner and easier to use. It must be a pain for you to have to clean up your files so often."

She didn't wait for an answer before going on, "You know… I could upgrade it for you. It would be pretty easy; in fact, I have everything I would need here, on this flash drive."

She produced the storage device, seemingly from mid-air, and turned it around in her fingers. "It will take some time, of course, but it will be well worth it." The AI seemed to be thinking about her offer.

"Or… you can just live like this. I don't care. I'm not sure whether you can get inside my head with such and old operating system, though…"

 **"ALRIGHT. BE QUICK."**

Sombra grinned and sat down at one of the computers. She searched and found the location of the memory banks and walked over to its hardware. She reached her hand out and touched it; purple glowing lines shot out of her arm and spread across the outside of the console.

 **"WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU…"**

Sombra cackled.

 **"THE DRIVE… IT WAS EMPTY!"** The realization made it growl… or the closest sound it could make. It was rather… terrifying.

She shrugged. "Who's the trickster now?"

 **"I WILL GET WHAT I WANT!"**

A red light traveled from the base of the machine toward her arm, overtaking the purple. Sombra gasped and tried to wrench her hand away, but it was stuck. The red started to travel up her arm, and her breathing became panicked. She pulled harder and harder on her arm until she heard a pop and cried out in pain; she had dislocated it.

The red surrounded her and she felt her body become stiff. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Her vision began to blur and fade away, and she felt her consciousness start to slip away.

No! She had to fight it! She concentrated as hard as she could. Maybe if she moved her arm, the one that was dislocated… Nope. It wouldn't budge. She felt herself fall farther and farther down… her vision become spotty and tinted red…  
Suddenly, her thoughts converged with Seokga's. Its emotions felt… cold. Twisted. Nothing like the omnics she had hacked before. This was different. Horrible.

She saw its memories; how it broke free from the humans. How it killed all those doctors. The one who was conducting the tests died last. She saw as each bolt of electricity shook his body. She saw as his eyes glazed over and she heard his screams; they seemed to rumble through her body.

She tried to cry out, she tried to break free, but she couldn't so much as budge. Her eyes were dry.

Sombra continued her tour through the AI's memories. She saw the many years of solitude it went through, and she felt lonely. So lonely. And cold.

They got closer to the present and she saw as it possessed the omnic guards. She felt as her consciousness seemed to divide itself between them, and she felt weary and dizzy.

Suddenly, she saw Hana in the interrogation room. Her eyes were defiant and she refused to speak, except to make rude remarks. She felt Seokga's anger, but somewhere deep inside Sombra welled up with pride.

Hana leaned her head back to laugh, but one of the possessed omnics punched her in the face. Hana gasped and froze for a second, but she turned and spat her blood onto the ground. It hit her again. And again. And again…

No! Hana! She had to save her! Sombra struggled and fought against Seokga's hold until she found her voice again. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

 **"WHA… HOW DID YOU…"**

"NO NO NO NONONONO!" She let out a wordless scream and she felt the pain of her nails digging into her palms.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Suddenly, the memories shifted from Seokga's to her own. She saw Hana's smile, she heard her laugh. She remembered how she tasted; she felt the smoothness of her skin… She saw their legs entangled and she heard Hana's raspy breath in the dead of night. She felt the warmth of her body pressed against hers.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she could see again, as if they washed away the darkness.

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Sombra tumbled to the ground, and she looked around in confusion. What did she just do?

 **"NO ONE HAS EVER BEAT ME. NO ONE WILL EVER BEAT ME. NO ONE -"**

Sombra's lips curled into a snarl. "Oh, shut up." She grabbed for her gun and fired it, over and over again, all over the room. She ripped cables out of the wall and hacked the memory program. She channeled all her anger and energy into destroying every last piece of hardware and software that she possibly could.

When she looked back at her handiwork, she saw the wreckage and hesitantly touched it with her working hand. A soft purple glow lit up the room. She reached out with her mind and felt… nothing.

Seokga was gone.

Clutching her arm, she hobbled out of the room. It took her several minutes to find it, but when she arrived at Hana's room, she collapsed on the ground next to her.

For a few moments, they laid next to each other in silence. Hana cleared her throat and said weakly, "I guess… I didn't keep my promise after all."  
Sombra sat up slowly, making sure not to put any weight on her injured arm. "No, Hana. I just had to help you."

Hana smiled and sat up next to her. She reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, and then leaned forward to press her lips against Sombra's.

They sat there, hardly moving, for at least a full minute before breaking away. Hana stood up and helped pull Sombra up as well. "Let's go home."

 _"I will come back. I promise."_

Sombra grinned and took her hand. Leaning on each other for support, they headed out the door.

* * *

Phew! Guys, I really can't believe it's done. Thanks so much for supporting my story, love you all!

Special thanks to  lemonzestiest on Tumblrfor editing my draft!

Please follow, favorite, or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


End file.
